coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3994 (1st April 1996)
Plot Josie suggests to Don that they remortgage their houses to buy the garage and doesn't care what her daughter thinks of the idea. She feels she's investing in their relationship. Eric Firman tells Curly that Reg has faxed his resignation. Maud worries about Maureen's state of mind and decides to go to Lowestoft to find her. Curly stops her and says that he'll go instead. The Wiltons are told to meet Tim Hedges at the allotments. Derek realises it can't be for real because of his name and thinks Des is playing an April fool on them. Bill replaces slates on The Kabin roof. Mike urges Sally to push Kevin harder as the garage is a bargain. Maureen is relieved to see Curly, she is distraught as all she knows is Reg has resigned from work and disappeared. Josie reads a letter from Mike to his solicitor over how much the garage is worth. Derek and Mavis enjoy themselves poking fun at Tim Hedges's name when they meet him. He is stunned when they tell him that they've seen through his and Des's trick. Eric tells Curly that he's discovered Reg has run off with the wages clerk, Yvonne Bannister, after she inherited a large sum of money. Curly doesn't know how he's going to tell Maureen. Josie tells Don the garage is worth £50,000. Don decides to make Mike an offer. The Wiltons are stunned when Billy Williams tells them Tim Hedges is really in charge of allotment allocation. Des is amused by their horrified reaction. Maureen fears for Reg's safety and blames herself for not moving south with him. She feels she must find him. Cast Regular cast *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Billy Williams - Frank Mills *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth Guest cast *Eric Firman - Malcolm Terris *Tim Hedges - Rod Arthur Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Allotments *Baldwin's Sportswear - Factory floor and office *Lowestoft - Promenade, quayside and Reg's flat Notes *Scottish Television chose to transmit this episode at 10.30pm and an edition of World in Action at 7.30pm (with Scotsport being shown in-between) rather than follow the rest of the country's broadcasting pattern. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Josie and Sally both have exciting plans for the future. Mavis and Derek endure a bad day. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,420,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns